Green Eyes
by ashlice
Summary: We all know that Edward's human eye color was green. What happens when they turn green and irreversible things are reversed? Completely Edward/Bella. Rated T because of mild adult themes.
1. Honeymoon

_**Author's Note:**__** This fic was not completely my idea. Someone (on LiveJournal) had mentioned talking with a friend who does not read Twilight, and the friend mentioned Edward's eyes all of a sudden turning green. So I cannot take complete credit, but I promise, once I find out who it was I will credit the person and their friend. **_

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward. He gave me a smile. It was soft, thoughtful. Then, all of a sudden it turned into a grin. Edward was grinning from ear to ear. Was it wrong for me to be thinking about how beautiful he was, at a time like this? No, it wasn't. This was the perfect time to notice.

"Wow." He said. I laid my head on his bare chest and sighed contently.

"Now, can you please tell me what you were so afraid of?" I asked when I finally looked back up at his glorious face.

He sat up and crossed his legs, then pulled me into his lap.

"Bella." Was all he said. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Bella." He repeated.

"You said that already." I pointed out. He laughed, shaking me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled back, alarmed.

"Bella?" he was too shocked to say anything else. For the past few hours, pulling away from him was the farthest thing on my mind. In fact, it had never even crossed my mind.

But I couldn't explain what had just happened.

"Did I make you that hot?" I asked him. He looked bewildered by my question. Something in my expression probably worried him, but I was too preoccupied to think much more about that.

"Bella, we just…well, you obviously know what we just did. What—"was he actually stammering? I suddenly felt guilty for ruining the moment.

"No, when you kissed me, your lips were warm." I said to him. "I was just maybe wondering, if it was because of me. They've never been warm." Although whether or not they made me warm was a different story.

Edward looked skeptic, but he touched his lips anyway. I reached over to touch them with my fingertips too. Colder than ice.

"Maybe I imagined it." I wondered aloud, still muddled.

"Making love has made you delusional, I knew this was a bad idea." He said this but he didn't sound regretful as his wound his cold arms around my waist. He pressed lips, cold now, against the hollow in my neck.

"I love you." I felt like I'd said these words a thousand times in the past few hours but it felt like they still couldn't express what I was really trying to say. I was trying to say something that could not be communicated through mere words.

I ran my fingers through his copper hair as his lips lingered on my neck.

"I love you." I whispered it this time. Even whispered though, it was filled with conviction.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear. Then he looked up at me with green eyes, filled with love. My eyes widened in shock. I suddenly realized that his eyes weren't green. Well, they weren't _supposed _to be green.

"Oh my god." My words were choked. Yes, they were green, Edward's eyes were green. His hands flew to my face, his newly green eyes searching for a reason behind my strange actions. "Oh my god." I repeated again when I realized that his fingertips were warm.

"Bella, what is it? Do you regret this? Bella, I am so sorry. You can get your clothes, and we'll go home." He offered. I shook my head.

"No, stop, don't be stupid. Those were the best few hours of my life. I don't regret a thing." I looked at his eyes, I felt like I was gaping at him.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked. He was so sincerely confused.

"Your eyes. Go, go look in the mirror." Was all I managed to say. His brow furrowed in puzzlement, but he removed me off his lap and got up to do as I had suggested. In all my confusion I had forgotten whether or not he showed up in mirrors. But then I realized that he showed up in pictures, so he'd probably see what I had seen.

I stood up and went into the bathroom right after him. I had my clothes in my hands, expecting that I'd probably have to put them on in the very near future. I stood by the doorway.

Edward stood in front of the mirror. He looked alarmed.

"Edward?" I called. He turned to face me, tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

"I need to call Carlisle." He announced. I nodded my head. I reached into the pocket of the pair of jeans I was holding and handed him the cell phone.

He stood, motionless. I reached out to touch him. My hands found his lips. They were warm again.

"Carlisle, we seem to have…" he couldn't find a word to describe what was happening. "A situation." He managed.

There was a pause as Carlisle spoke.

"Is it possible, for a vampire's eyes to change color? Besides the regular color, I mean."

It was obvious that Edward was speaking in a clear tone so that my human ears would be able to follow the gist of the conversation.

"Green." Edward spoke again. Another pause. Edward looked confused again. "Well, yes, it is, but what does that have to do with anything?" he glanced over at me. "Yes, Bella was first to notice." He handed the phone over to me. "He wants to speak to you."

"Hello? Carlisle?" my voice shook.

"Bella, I am hoping that you can tell me a few things. I don't really understand what is happening, but it might help if I found out a few other things. Do you think you can help me?" said Carlisle.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay, good. Bella, are there any other changes you've noticed in Edward? Recently, of course." He asked. Edward was leaning against the sink, watching my every move, my every expression.

"Well, just before his eyes changed, I noticed that his lips were warm." I felt awkward saying this to Carlisle.

After all, Edward and I were on our honeymoon, it was expected that we would do what we did but saying it to my new father-in-law was not completely comfortable.

"But they turned cold again right after." I added quickly, feeling that I should not leave anything out.

There was a pause.

"Did you say, or do anything, in between the time when his lips were warm then cold?" Carlisle didn't sound uneasy, just very bewildered and curious.

"I told him I loved him." I answered. Edward seemed confused by the way our conversation was going.

"Bella, I am sorry that I have to ask you this, but I've never seen or heard anything like this. And if you answer my question the way I am expecting you will, I think I will not be wrong in saying that it will be something that has never happened before." Said Carlisle.

I realized he was waiting for me to respond. "Go on." I said.

"Have you and Edward…had sex?" he asked me. I looked up to meet Edward's eyes. They were still green. I was used to his eyes changing color, but never to this one.

"Yes." I still felt awkward, but my yearning to understand overshadowed it.

"Bella, I'm really sorry but I think you two will have to come home. I know it's your honeymoon, but there are some things I need to discuss with both you and Edward and in person as well. Will you please put him back on the phone?" said Carlisle.

I hadn't gotten a straight forward answer. But then again, had I expected to?

"It's okay Carlisle, I understand." I said before I handed Edward back the phone.

Edward was quiet as Carlisle spoke. "I won't, don't worry. We'll be on the next flight to Seattle. You can meet us there." After he was finished talking Edward hung up the phone.

"Start packing, I'll go downstairs to check us out." He ordered. I nodded my head, dazed. This was _not _how honeymoons went. Then again, nothing in my life went according to plan.

--


	2. Impossible

_**Authors Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I didn't expect to get sixteen reviews in one day! Comments and constructive critism is great, thank you guys so much. I'll try to update again soon._

When I looked up again Edward was gone. I put my clothes back on and started putting everything we'd brought back into our suitcases.

Originally, I'd only had a duffel bag, but Alice had insisted that I bring more _festive _clothing for Edward's benefit. I had grudgingly agreed, and was annoyed when I had found out that Edward found it all amusing.

Edward was back before I was finished. I was surprised when his arms wound around my waist, and spun me around to face him.

"I am so sorry Bella. I know I promised you the perfect honeymoon, and I am so sorry." He apologized. I stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you sorry about? Were you present for the past few hours? Those were the most perfect moments of my life. Whatever is happening is obviously important, and you have nothing to be sorry about." I scolded him.

He still looked sad. I sighed.

"When is our flight?" I asked already knowing that he'd booked it. The Cullen's seemed to have a way with getting whatever they wanted.

"In an hour." He answered. I wanted to change the subject desperately. He still looked guilty, even though none of this was his fault. I was sure none of it was his fault.

"Bella, wake up, the plane's landing." My favorite sound, Edward's voice, was right by my ear. I opened my eyes and almost jumped back again. I'd forgotten all about the change in his eye color.

He looked like he wasn't thinking in the present state, as if his mind was far off, somewhere else. I had allowed myself to fall asleep because staying awake would have been no good. Edward didn't offer much more than three word sentences, and only when asked a direct question.

He was thinking too hard about what was going on.

But what was going on?

After the plane touched down Edward took our carry-ons and we got off the plan. As we left the terminal I took his hand in mine.

"You don't have to check, it's cold now." He replied. I shook my head.

"I just wanted to hold your hand." I said.

"I'm sorry." He offered. I didn't have time to reply because a second later Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, my siblings-in-law, stood before me.

Alice pulled me into a hug. _She _was still icy cold. Jasper said hello to me over Alice's shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Carlisle wouldn't tell us what was going on, but I saw you coming home early." She said once she'd released me.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"Right here. Hello Bella." I turned around. The doctor had arrived. "We should get going. Would you two like to ride with Alice and Jasper, or me and Esme?" he asked.

"Esme's here?" I asked cheerfully. Carlisle smiled in response to my face brightening.

"She's out by the car." He replied.

"We'll ride with you." Said Edward. I noticed him nodding his head once. I was sure Alice and Jasper noticed as well. I kept Edward's hand in mine as we left the airport. It stayed cool the entire way.

I could see Esme once we entered the parking garage. Her beauty made her stick out in the crowd of tourists and business men. She too hugged me. I noticed that no one was asking us how our honeymoon went.

Edward and I slid into the backseat. He did it gracefully, in less than a second. I went in too fast and fell into him. It hurt.

I noticed Carlisle looking at Edward in the mirror. And then it struck me, even though Alice said they didn't know what was going on, she didn't mean they were clueless. They knew about his eyes, but they too didn't know _why._

"Bella, Edward, I'm so sorry you're honeymoon had to end so abruptly." Esme apologized.

"Don't apologize Esme, it's not your fault." I said. She smiled at me in the mirror.

"I tried to think up what could be happening, but like I've said, I've never seen this before." Said Carlisle. Suddenly, Edward was rigid beside me.

His hand finally let go of mine.

"Carlisle, you couldn't wait any longer?" Edward's voice was cold. He glanced at me, and then looked back straight ahead.

"Edward, I don't know what is happening, waiting longer may complicate things." Carlisle's voice was smooth, easy.

"What may complicate things?" I was frustrated that Edward already knew what was going on, and I didn't.

"Bella, I contacted Aro." Carlisle clued me in. Now I knew why Edward had literally frozen beside me. I wanted to ask if they still knew I was human, but I knew it was not the time.

"Did he know anything?" I asked. Edward snorted beside me.

"Of course he didn't. None of them know." He said.

Carlisle continued speaking. "I do have a small theory, it's a guess more than anything, and not even an educated one because I have nothing to base it off of."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were curious, then intrigued. The light then dimmed.

"That's impossible Carlisle." He said flatly.

"How do you know? This has never happened before. Vampires don't have green eyes Edward, and they don't just have changes in skin temperature either." Replied Carlisle.

Edward looked out the side window. He was clearly frustrated.

"What is it?" I whispered to him. He looked at me, guilty again. "Stop." I begged. "This is not your fault."

"She's right Edward; it's not your fault. Will you at least tell Bella." Said Carlisle. Edward sighed.

"He thinks that since we've consummated, it's changing me. Because you're human, and I'm not." As he spoke, I watched Carlisle. I knew Edward well enough to know that he sometimes edited the truth, keeping things that he thought I needn't know to himself.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed when Edward said 'And I'm not.'

"You've got to understand Bella, that there is a very good chance that this is the first time something like this has ever happened. Even if a vampire cared for a human in that way, he'd never be able to do something like that with them while they were still human." Explained Carlisle.

Esme turned in her seat, she looked at Edward, then me, and then she turned back to Carlisle.

"He said you think it's changing him. In what way?" she asked.

"I think now that they've done what is said to be impossible, the impossible is actually happening." He replied. My head swam with different questions. The impossible? What was the impossible?

"That can't be it Carlisle, how can you explain my skin being cold again?" Edward was trying to control his frustration, but some was slipping through the cracks.

"I told you, I just thought of it Edward, there are bound to be holes." Said Carlisle.

"Major holes." Added Edward.

"What is going on?" I asked looking at each of them.

"He thinks I'm turning human." Edward said flatly.


	3. Holes

_**Author's Note: **You guys are seriously awesome! I didn't expect all this, thank you so much. I've got a very loose outline working for the rest of the story, and I'm working on a really long Chapter Four which I want to upload later today. Thanks for all your support!_

"But that's impossible." I repeated Edward's words.

"Well, a vampire and a human consummating has also been seen as impossible." Carlisle replied.

I leaned into Edward. He put his cool arms around me.

I turned and put my mouth to his ear. "I love you."

His arms tightened around me as Carlisle sped down the highway.

* * *

We had been silent for the whole ride.

But Carlisle and Edward hadn't stopped talking. What with Edward reading Carlisle's thoughts and Carlisle watching Edward's nods and blinks from his mirror, they were having their own conversation.

Esme was quiet, I didn't disturb her. I was sure the idea of Edward being human again was scaring her. I wasn't sure if she would be happy if such a thing ever happened, or upset that they'd eventually have to leave us.

We finally got to the Cullen's house. Nothing had changed since we'd been gone. Had it really only been two days?

As we stepped out of the Mercedes I could see Emmett and Rosalie approaching.

"Whoa, Alice wasn't lying!" Emmett said when he saw Edward. I raised an eyebrow.

"He means about my eyes." Edward answered my silent question.

"Edward." Rosalie greeted him. She turned to me with a tentative smile. "Hello Bella."

"Hi Rosalie." Rosalie had been getting much nicer towards me, especially on the day of the wedding. She was still shy, and very cautious. Sometimes I got the feeling that her opinion of me was still undecided.

She was looking at Edward now, as they all were. Carlisle lead the way into the house and we all sat down at the big dining room table. I remembered the last time we all sat here was to vote on whether or not I should become a vampire.

Now we were discussing something that was the total opposite.

Carlisle was at the head of the table, Esme to his left and Edward to his right. I sat beside Edward. Alice sat next to me as her siblings sat across from us. Carlisle stood. He explained his theory to the others.

As soon as he was done Edward pointed out the major problem: his skin.

Jasper was immediately lost in thought. Emmett laughed.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious?" he asked. The look on Carlisle's face didn't require him to give Emmett a verbal answer.

"It's got to be something else, Edward's skin is just as cold as ever right now." Said Alice.

"I can still smell Bella's blood." Edward added.

"It could be a gradual change Edward." Carlisle offered. Edward's face was impassive, complete stone. He was not happy.

"It can't happen." Rosalie's voice was quiet. She made eye contact with no one.

I was suddenly filled with sadness. Even if she did not believe in Carlisle's theory, the idea of something like that happening to Edward must have been killing her. Rosalie wanted to be human more than anyone in this room.

"I think Carlisle is on to something." Said Jasper. Edward didn't even look at him.

"I don't." he said.

Jasper ignored him. "I noticed that when you first fell in love with Bella, she was resurrecting the human in you. Is it not true? Whenever both of you were in my presence, you didn't have the essence of a hunter. I could feel your feelings Edward." He said.

I looked at Edward. Still stone.

Jasper continued. "Maybe if the prey could fall in love with the predator, the rules can be bent."

"Precisely." Said Carlisle.

Edward stood up and left. I heard the front door slam. I stood up to go after him.

"Bella, maybe you should just let him cool off." Said Esme. I shook my head.

"He needs me." I walked out of the room. He was already gone, the front door broken off its hinges. I ran out, trying not to fall and break my face. He stood against the side of the house.

"You see? I broke the door. I'm still strong." He said walking over to me. I put my hands up to his face.

"Edward, you need to calm down." I said to him. I felt his arms go around my waist. "Why is this so hard for you to process?" I asked him.

"Because it's not true." His voice was cold.

"How do you know?" I asked him. I wasn't sure how much faith I was putting into Carlisle's idea, but even if he didn't believe it there was no reason for him to be so…so angry.

"Because I do. It can't be that easy." His voice was no longer cold and icy. It was quiet; I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Easy? This hasn't been easy Edward. All the things we've overcome. Maybe falling in love with you was easy, but the rest wasn't really a walk in the park." I said to him.

"And what if I listen to Carlisle? What if I let myself hope and it all comes out to nothing?" he whispered.

"Then I'll be here to help you. Because I love you." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. This time I didn't pull away, but I registered what was happening in my mind.

Edward's lips were warm again.


	4. Gradual Changes

_**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for all the reviews of Chapter Three. Here is Chapter Four as I promised. It came out to around four and half pages on Microsoft Word, the last one was only two and half pages, so this is a bit longer than the others. Chapter Four deals a lot with Edward and Bella's thoughts on him being human, and there are a few more changes. Enjoy!_

"I'm sorry about before." Said Edward.

I turned on my side to face him. His skin was glittering. Was there any point in believing in Carlisle's theory?

We were in our meadow. Edward had calmed down some more, and I had suggested we just be alone for a few hours.

I pulled myself closer to him. I touched my fingertips to his lips. Still warm. I hadn't mentioned it, but I was sure he knew.

"It's okay." I said. "But are you willing to keep an open mind now?" I asked.

He was silent for a few seconds, tracing the contours of my face. His fingertips were warm.

"Maybe." He said. "After all, I'm warm again."

"I know." I replied. It was strange, but it didn't change much for me. As far as I could tell, he was still Edward Cullen. So I still loved him.

I pressed myself closer into him. He sighed contently.

"I can still smell you though." He said into my ear.

"Gradual changes?" I brought up Carlisle's idea.

Edward rolled over onto his back. "But _why_?" he didn't sound frustrated anymore, just confused.

I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Will you be mad if I say that it's my fault?" I asked him. He turned his head towards me.

"Yes."

"Okay, then I won't say it. Even though it's true." I replied. He sat up. The movement was so quick that I missed it.

"How can you blame this on yourself?" he was annoyed.

"It's not exactly blaming. I mean, if you are turning human, it's most likely because of me, right?" I tried to reason.

He didn't reply. I took his hands in mine.

"Edward, am I right?" I asked again.

"Possibly." He finally said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked him. He smiled at me and cocked his head to one side.

"Because you're stubborn too." He answered.

A question came to my mind and I debated whether or not ask him.

"What? What is it?" he'd noticed.

"No, you'll be mad at me." I said to him.

"So?" Even without his topaz eyes he was still just as dazzling. His eyes still smoldered, in fact maybe the green ones had an even bigger affect…if that were possible.

I sighed, giving in way too quickly. "If you are turning human, would you be happy?" I really wanted him to answer, but then again I was a little afraid that I may not like his answer.

He was quiet. He just looked at me. "Bella come here." He said after a while. I pulled myself onto his lap.

He toyed with a strand of my hair before speaking. "Bella, all I've ever wanted was to see you happy. And you've made it clear on several occasions that for some reason; I'm what makes you happy. If there was ever a chance that I could keep you happy and not take everything else you love away from you, I would never be upset about it."

"But what about your family?" I asked him.

"_Our _family will be happy for us." He said. He put his warm hand under my chin and lifted my face up so he could press his lips to mine.

I put my arms around his neck pushing myself into him, not bothering to be careful. Edward didn't mind, his arms left my face and eagerly traveled up and down my back.

I hadn't noticed the moment when Edward was on his back and I was on top of him. But all of sudden that's where we were. My lips never left his.

He lightly pushed me off him. He was grinning, and I was thrilled to see that it touched his eyes.

"Speaking of family…" he began. "Shall we go see my father in law?" he asked.

I laughed. "If we go and see Charlie this early he'll think we ended the honeymoon because we're getting a divorce."

"Oh come on, don't you miss him?" he asked me.

"I saw him two days ago." I said. Why was he so determined to go see Charlie?

"We have time to kill." He said. I pursed my lips. Now it made sense.

"You're trying to avoid going back home." I pointed out. He didn't deny it.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to go back just yet. And besides, I don't want to be there when Rosalie is." He admitted.

That caught me by surprise. "Rosalie?"

"Bella, you saw her. Just the thought that something like this might be happening to _me _and not _her_ has really upset her. She's devastated by the thought that she might have to watch us playing with our grandchildren, and we won't get to do the same with her."

I had been right. "What about Esme?" I remembered the questions I had wondered about in the car on the way into Forks.

"Esme is torn. But not upset." He answered.

"Thank you." I said to him. He took my hand.

"For what?" he asked.

"For keeping an open mind." I replied.

"You're welcome. Although I'm a little afraid that I may have too much hope for my own good." He said. He looked at me for a long time. I couldn't break his gaze.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Well, I've told you how I feel. Why don't you tell me how you feel?" he said. The sun hitting his face was still making his skin sparkle.

"I'm not sure that I've decided how I feel yet." I answered truthfully. "All I know is that growing older is not as scary a thought as it was before, if you'll be doing it too."

He laughed. "Is that all you care about?" he was teasing me.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well I guess that confirms it." He said to me.

"Confirms what?"

"That you really just wanted to be a vampire so you could be with me. Not for the sake of being a vampire." He said.

I took my hand out of his and placed it on his warm cheek. "Of course."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Now, let's go see Charlie!" he said. He stood up. Again, the movement was too quick for me to catch. He held out his hand to help me up.

My eyes widened when I looked up at him again. It had disappeared so quickly that I wasn't sure about mentioning it.

Too late.

"What?" He'd caught my expression.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Bella. You'll have to tell Carlisle later anyway. I'll know. You might as well tell me now." He said.

"Fine. It's just, for a second, you looked _flushed_. You had color." Had I really seen the color in his features, for one quick second?

"Well, I guess you'll want to see Carlisle after we go see Charlie." He swung me onto his back, preparing to run.

I wondered if he would be able to run like a vampire.

Of course he was, we were out within minutes. He placed me gently on my feet.

"You were wondering if I'd still be able to do that, weren't you?" He asked taking my hand. We got into his Volvo.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"Because I know _you._" He replied. Not only did he still run fast, but he still drove fast. We were at Charlie's about ten times faster than we would've been if I had been driving.

He opened my door for me and led me towards the little house. When we got to the door he put his arm around my waist.

"Edward, we don't want to push Charlie." I said as his hand drifted lower.

"Well we want to be convincing, that we're not getting a divorce." But he readjusted his arm to be around my waist. He rang the bell.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed when he saw me.

He pulled me into a hug, which was only a little bit surprising since Charlie wasn't really a touchy feely kind of guy. He let me go and actually smiled at Edward.

"Hey Edward. You guys are home early?" he said. He stepped aside so we could go inside.

"Well, we'd planned to stay for two weeks, but Carlisle needed me home for something. I thought since we had a few hours to kill until we have to go back, we'd come and see you." Edward sounded perfectly natural. As if he was telling the truth.

Which he was. Sort of.


	5. Exceptions

_**Authors Note:** I know this one took a while, but I got really into it. I like Rosalie, and I liked her a lot in Eclipse. Her story is my favorite. So this is why I delved into her this chapter. Next, someone left a review saying something about Edward's hair color in chapter four. When Bella mentions color in "Gradual Changes" she means that he had color in his cheeks, whereas he's normally pale. Edward looked flushed, as she confirms in this chapter. Just wanted to clear that up._

We stayed at Charlie's for a few hours. I had convinced him to let me cook for him, and we all sat down and ate together.

I watched Edward carefully. Charlie was too busy eating, not having had a decent meal since my wedding. He didn't notice the play of emotions on Edward's face. I could tell that he was confused.

I wanted to tell him to try eating human food, to see if it appealed to him at all.

He didn't eat.

As we left Charlie's house, hand in hand, I brought up that evening's meal.

"I thought about trying it, but I still feel as if it'll taste like dirt." He said. He opened my passenger door for me.

I frowned. "How are we supposed to know what's going on if you don't try human things?" I asked once we were speeding down the road.

Edward sighed. "Let's just go see Carlisle." He said. I was going to continue arguing with him when his phone rang. It was in my pocket.

Alice was calling. "Bella?" She sounded nervous. "Is Edward near you?"

"Yes." I answered.

"I saw that you'll be home in exactly seven minutes. We're going to have some visitors tomorrow morning." Said Alice.

My heart sank. I already knew who it was. "Is Aro coming?"

"Yes. He's bringing Caius and Marcus." She answered. Great. Super. Perfect. Then I remembered the one other person I did _not _want to see.

"Are they bringing Jane?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know. Aro was changing his mind about bringing her a lot. Caius thinks she could be helpful, but Marcus doesn't see much of a point. They're all curious to see Edward." Said Alice.

A sudden thought struck me. "Are they taking a _commercial _flight?" The thought of the three strangely beautiful men with skin that reminded me of the skin of an onion just didn't fit on a plane in my mind. They would attract too much attention.

"No. Do you think after over three thousand years on this planet they don't have money piled up? They're taking a private jet. They'll be here by early morning."

"And do they know…about me?" I could see that we were close to the house now, trees surrounded the Volvo.

"Most likely, I don't know if Carlisle has mentioned his theory to Aro yet." She answered. All of a sudden the phone was no longer in my hand.

Edward had taken it.

"Alice, is everyone home right now? I think we need to have another family meeting." He said into the phone. After a moment Edward rolled his eyes. "Just wait for us at the table."

* * *

Edward was stiff by my side as we sat side by side in the seats we had been in earlier that day.

"Edward, I don't think we have enough time for this, and it wouldn't be a good idea. They'll want to see Bella. And just because their guard isn't coming—"Alice was cut off by Edward.

"So we just leave her? Out in the open? You heard Caius the last time we saw them? They don't give second chances." He said. I understood.

"Edward they're here to see you." I said. He shook his head.

"I don't see why. They don't know anything, at least not about this. This is just so they could feed their own curiosity." He glared at Carlisle at the end of this statement. Obviously he was still annoyed that Carlisle had contacted Aro in the first place.

"Edward, I assure you, killing Bella is the last thing on their minds right now. I agree with Alice, they'll want to speak to Bella." Carlisle was once again the voice of reason.

Edward thought it over. Then he turned to me. "Time for sleep." he said.

"What? Why?" I asked him.

"Because you're still human and if you're planning on talking with the Volturi you might as well be well rested." He answered.

"Actually, before you go to bed Bella, may I have a word?" It was the first time Rosalie had spoken since we'd walked in. I glanced at Edward. He had a peculiar look on his face. Like there was question he wanted to ask but decided not to. I turned to Rosalie, who was sitting directly across from me.

"Sure." Did she actually think I would refuse her? She stood up and headed for the winding staircase, so I followed.

She took me into the room she and Emmett shared. She shut the door behind us, and then sighed.

"It's no good, they'll hear us anyway." She said. Then she looked up at me, as gorgeous and perfect as ever. "Bella, I'm sure you've realized what this is doing to me."

"I'm sorry." I said. It was the only thing I could think of to say. She chuckled and sat down on the loveseat by the door. She patted the seat beside her and I went and sat down.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I just have one favor to ask you." She said. I was about to say 'Anything.' But I stopped myself. I'd learned plenty of times from Edward, and some from Alice, that promising 'anything' didn't always have a good outcome.

"Okay." That was safe.

"Bella, I'm a vain person. I was a vain person in my human life; I already told you my story. If I want something, I always want it for _me._" She began. "I spoke to Emmett after you and Edward left. Of course I was going on about how much this was happening to the wrong person. Edward had already committed to spending an eternity with you, why did _he_ get a reprieve?"

I was silent, wondering what it was she wanted of me.

"Emmett can be smart sometimes." She flashed me a blindingly beautiful smile. "He calms me down. And I finally understand. Somewhat. Edward _deserves _a reprieve."

Now this I agreed with. "He does."

"You've been so good to him, but watching what he's gone through, putting you in front of him in every single situation that came up. Bella, I know you don't like talking about when he left you, and I know he told you what he became once he'd done it…but it was terrible. He was never with us, we were completely split. He crawled into a shell and refused to come out." She said.

I wanted to stop looking into her golden eyes but I couldn't. Her voice was dripping with sincerity.

"All of that pain, just so you could have a chance at a better life. Of course that plan completely backfired, but when I look at what was behind it all, I can see why all of this would be happening to him. And though I want it for myself, I do want it for him now." I could see she was getting to the part where she wanted something from me. "So Bella, whatever it is you're doing, however it is you are loving him, keep doing it. I'd like to see something this wonderful happen to at least one of us…"she trailed off. "Even if it's not me."

I sat motionless, absorbing her words. Edward had once told me that all vampires bring something from their human life with them into their vampire one. He said that Rosalie brought her pigheadedness.

Now, looking at the beautiful creature before me, I understood why it was that some of these things that vampires brought with them did not always work, like Edward not hearing my mind.

There are always exceptions. What Rosalie brought with her had its exceptions too.

"Thank you, for telling me all this. I'll do my best to try and keep him happy." I said to her. My reply seemed to satisfy her, because she smiled and stood up. When she got to the door she stopped and turned back around.

"Are you coming?" she asked me. I stood up and Rosalie did something that surprised me more than just about everything that has ever happened to me in my life.

She took my hand.

"Thank you Bella."

When we had gotten back downstairs, the group had dispersed. Esme told me that Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were all in Carlisle's study.

I started to make my way there and was still surprised when I saw that Rosalie was coming along as well.

"Ah, Bella, good." Said Carlisle as we entered. My eyes automatically combed the room for the one they wanted to see most.

I found him. He was leaning against the bookcase farthest from the door. He was immediately at my side, his arm around my waist. I could feel his warmth. Rosalie went to stand by Alice who was seated in one of the armchairs.

"Edward has informed me that something had happened today, once you'd left. You said he looked flushed." Carlisle said to me.

"Well, for a second, yes." I replied.

"Since we're basically feeling around in the dark here, I think it's best that Edward tries human things. To see his reactions, and if it changes him." He continued.

I nodded my head. I turned to look at Edward but saw that his eyes were elsewhere. They were on Alice.

She sat completely still. If a human had walked by her they would probably mistake her for an extremely exquisite statue. I recognized the expression on her face.

Alice was seeing something, something farther away than the present time.

It seemed like the moment dragged on forever before she became aware of us again.

"Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"Change of plans. They've sent for Jane. She'll be here a little later than them. They don't plan on staying too long, they're counting on your hospitality." She said.

"And we will give it to them." Said Carlisle.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered in my ear. The other three turned to us.

"Good night then." Said Carlisle. Alice pranced up to kiss both my cheeks. Rosalie smiled at us from her spot in the room.

When we got to Edward's room, or rather, _our _room, Edward suddenly hugged me closely.

"Don't leave my side tomorrow." He ordered.

I agreed. I never wanted to leave his side anyway.


	6. Insecure

_**Author's Note: **This is a short one, sorry guys. I really wanted to separate this chapter from the others because it's really significant in my mind. I'll have another chapter up later today :)_

I couldn't sleep.

I rolled over onto my back. Edward turned his head to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't sleep." I replied. I had actually been hoping that I would have a chance to think about some things, but it was so easy to get distracted with your destiny lying right beside you.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me. He always asked me that question, since I was the exception to his gift, but this time there was a different meaning behind it. I decided to answer his question instead of asking him one, but I filed the strange tone of his voice into my mind for another time.

"I'm wondering where this all leaves us." I answered truthfully.

Edward turned on his side and buried his face in my neck. Whether it was hot or cold, his breath on my skin still sent shivers up and down my spine.

"It leaves us where we've always been. Together." His reply made me smile but that was not the direction I had been thinking in.

"No, I mean, if you're turning human, are we both staying human? Are all deals off, I'm not going to be a vampire anymore?"

"Do you hate being human that much?" he asked me.

I put my hand under his chin and turned his face so that I was looking into his eyes. I immediately regretted it because I lost my train of thought.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Answer me. Do you not want to be human with me?" he asked. I noticed that he'd rephrased his question.

"As long as you're there, I'm happy." He was dissatisfied. "What's wrong?"

The look in his eyes changed. He was sad. I'd seen him sad before, but never to this degree. There was also a look of worry on his beautiful face. It made me anxious.

"Edward?" I put my hand to the side of his face. He didn't meet my eyes. I leaned in and gently kissed him. His hand found the back of my neck; he didn't let the kiss end.

I pushed myself closer into him. He pulled his face about an inch away from mine.

"Bella, I've never felt like this before." He confessed.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Insecure." His answer shocked me so much that I pulled away completely so I could see his face better. He looked scared now. Now _that _was something I'd never seen on his face.

"What in the world could _you _be insecure about?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "Bella, what first attracted you to me was that I was different, not completely a part of your world. What's going to happen when I become just like any other human? When I can't run? When I can't protect you? When I'm not the same anymore?" His voice broke.

I nearly started to cry. I threw myself into his arms again. Never had I thought that these thoughts would cross his mind. Now I realized that this was part of why he was so unwilling to believe in what might be happening. He wasn't only afraid of staying a vampire, but he was afraid of not staying the way he was as well.

His voice had sounded so different from what I was used to. Scared, worried.

"Edward, I love _you. _Not all those things." My attempt to comfort him sounded feeble to my ears.

"Regardless, it can never be the same." His lips moved against mine. I let him kiss me until he was satisfied. I didn't mind.

I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. His arms were at my waist but they drifted upward, taking my shirt with them. Edward reached down and put my leg around his. Then he shifted on his back, moving me with him so that I was on top.

I reached for his belt. His lips found my neck as I got it open. Edward's lips left my neck and when I looked up at him, than down, I smiled. He'd taken care of everything else. Our clothes lay in a pile beside the bed.

I whispered the words that forever bound me to his side. "I love you."

He bent his head over mine and kissed me again.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I felt Edward's arms around my waist.

"Finally." He said. "I wondered when you would wake up." He leaned in and kissed me lightly. I grinned in memory of the previous night. The grin faded as I remembered what had happened before then.

I got off the bed. "I should go shower." I said to him. "Are they here yet?"

Edward shook his head. "It's only a matter of time." He got up and that was the first time I'd noticed that he had his clothes on. "I'll go and ask Alice."

I put the robe that Jessica Stanley had gotten me as a wedding gift over my body and went into the bathroom next door.

As I showered I wondered why the Volturi were so keen on coming to Forks. It couldn't just be curiosity could it? Despite what Edward thought, I was strangely confident that my life was not in danger. At least at the moment.

I could see no point to them getting rid of me. As I put my robe back on there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" It was Alice.

"Come in." I said. I started to brush my teeth. Despite my new found confidence, Alice's next words made me drop my toothbrush.

"Bella they're here."


	7. Furious

_**Author's Note: **So, I really got into this one and I'm far from done with the Volturi. Also, I'm going to explain Edward's blushing in the next chapter, and here's a little spoiler to keep you waiting: Chapter Eight deals with Edward's heart._

As soon as Alice and I were out the bathroom door, Edward was at my side. He took my hand as the three of us went downstairs.

"They're in Carlisle's study. Jane isn't here yet." Said Edward. I didn't say anything. I didn't have anything to say.

My confidence was quickly dwindling as I remembered the faces that once terrified me so much. I knew that once Jane showed up it would only get worse. I still hadn't forgotten the looks of indigence she'd shot at me when the two of us were compared.

Alice knocked on Carlisle's door. Edward's hand let go of mind and went around my waist. The hold was protective. His face was impassive, stone.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice was muted through the door, but it was probably loud to the two vampires standing on either side of me.

Alice pushed open the door and led the way inside. All the heads in the room turned to face us. Everyone was there. Alice danced to Jasper's side.

The first person that met my eyes was Caius. His snowy white hair was resting on his shoulders. I couldn't read his face, it too was impassive. Marcus stood right beside Caius. As we locked eyes Edward's grip tightened on me, most likely triggered by something Marcus was thinking.

When Marcus noticed the exchange, he turned his head to glance at something at the other end of the room. It was Aro.

Aro stood in between Carlisle and Esme. I was a little taken aback to see him beaming at me. His eyes raked over me and onto Edward. His grin only grew larger as he saw Edward's eyes. His teeth gleamed, almost too white to look at.

"Good morning Bella, Edward." Carlisle was first to speak.

"Yes, yes, good morning to you both. How are you Bella?" Aro chimed in. I hadn't expected to be addressed directly so quickly.

"I'm fine, thanks." I didn't know what else to say. What was I supposed to say? I was surprised at what came next, especially since it completely got rid of what little there was left of my confidence.

"I see Bella is still human." Said Caius. His voice was hard, and in a way, detached. He was not looking at me though, he was looking at Edward.

There was too much happening, too many pairs of eyes to watch, and way too many expressions to worry about. I focused on the one face that mattered most to me.

Edward spoke to Caius. "She was to be changed this week, except something came up as you already know."

"Caius, there will be time to discuss that later. We are here on more pressing matters." Aro's voice was light, as if he were talking to a room full of his best friends.

Aro walked over to where Edward and I stood. Edward's grip slackened a little.

"Fine." He said to Aro.

"Ah, I see you haven't lost that gift yet." Aro chuckled. He caught the puzzled look on my face. "Bella, I simply let Edward know that your life is in no danger. He assured him that he didn't have to be so protective."

"Oh. Thank you." I replied. I was wondering when Marcus would speak, but then I remembered Aro was the only one who really spoke more than a few words.

"Strange to see such a thing in person." Finally, we had begun. "When Carlisle told me that he thought you were turning back, I must say I did all but laugh at his idea. But I can feel your warmth from here, not to mention your eyes."

"Just stating the obvious." Said Edward. All eyes were on the two of them.

"Well, we must get passed that before we delve any deeper. But, please, you and Bella came in just as Carlisle was telling me the reasoning behind his theory, But I must say, I'd like to hear it from one of you."

Despite Aro's encouraging grin my eyes dropped to the floor. I was not keen on discussing my sex life with the Volturi. I could feel the blood rushing to my face.

I looked back up to see Edward's reaction. There was an exclamation on the other side of the room.

"Did you just blush?" Emmett called out from in between Jasper and Rosalie.

My eyes didn't turn to look at Emmett. Instead they were glued to Edward's face, but this time it was different. I could see the blush fading off his cheeks.

"Well, well. The couple is blushing. We've hit a nerve." Marcus finally spoke. Though his voice was bored, his red eyes were curious.

"Aro, maybe it would be best if I explained." Said Carlisle.

"No, it's fine Carlisle. I can do it." The blush had disappeared from Edward's cheeks, and he was impassive stone again. "Carlisle thinks that since Bella and I have consummated, it's turning me human."

"You had sex with a _human?_" It was Caius this time.

"Now I see, this is logical. Doing something impossible has led something impossible to happen? Bella loves Edward for being Edward, and she's proved it. So it's reversing things." Aro had ignored Caius's outburst.

"How could you have possibly not killed her?" asked Marcus. He and Caius now crossed the room to stand on either side of Aro. I hadn't actually seen them walk across the room; they were too quick for my eyes. Their sudden appearance mere feet in front of me made me take a step back.

It was the first time I had actually seen emotion play on their faces. Aro looked astounded whereas the others were incredulous.

"I love her." Edward answered Marcus.

Marcus actually gawked for one quick second, as if Edward's answer was not good enough. Then he was suddenly calm and shot a sideways glance at Caius.

"Well this is something I've never heard of before." Aro went on. "Carlisle's theory is probable; in fact it is most likely right from what I see. How strange." The last part of his statement was not directed at the theory or Carlisle, I was sure it was towards the subject of me and Edward having sex.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems as if someone is about to arrive." Alice's voice broke the brief silence. When she spoke it reminded me the rest of the Cullens were still in the room. I looked at the others, they seemed calm enough.

Jasper was eyeing Marcus and I understood why Marcus was so calm, and what the exchange between he and Caius meant. Jasper had taken control of the situation, and they were aware of it. And annoyed.

"So, Jane is near?" Aro asked Alice.

"Less than a minute away actually. She's running." Answered Alice. Edward's grip tightened around me again. For the second time, it didn't slip Aro's notice.

"Edward you have nothing to fear, and neither does Bella for that matter. Her mind is barrier to us all." He reminded Edward.

Edward didn't relax, and I noticed that he had a frustrated look on his face.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Said Rosalie. In the time it took me to blink she and Jane were entering the room again.

Jane was smiling, so beautiful it hurt to look; she didn't have her black robe on. It was odd to see her in normal clothing. Her head didn't even reach Rosalie's shoulders.

"Jane, welcome." Said Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle." She replied. Her eyes scoped the room. She went over to the royal family which stood before me. "At your service Masters."

"Thank you Jane, you may take a seat for now." Said Aro. She smiled and went to sit in a chair in a corner by Carlisle.

Her eyes met mine once she was seated. The smile was no longer on her face, she was glaring at me. Her eyes moved to Edward. He wasn't looking at her.

"I must ask you Carlisle, if you not mind us intruding a little longer? To watch how Edward changes? This is of course something we must document." Said Aro. Caius and Marcus turned towards Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Esme, who was at his side, and then at Edward. Edward gave a quick nod.

"Of course. Now, if you would be so kind, I'd like a word with my sons and daughters. Esme will show you to your rooms." Carlisle looked at Esme once again.

"This way." Her voice was warm, as always, it did not matter who she was talking to. The three older vampires and the present member of their guard followed Esme out the door.

Carlisle looked at each of us before he began. "Edward?"

"Aro was a little misleaded by his companions. _He _means Bella no harm, but the other two are furious that this is happening." Said Edward. I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly, and I was sure all of them could hear it though they didn't show it.

"Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

"Aro was perfectly at ease. The other two kept going from incredulous to upset. I did my best to control them." Replied Jasper.

And last but not least…"Alice?" asked Carlisle. She gave him an angelic smile.

"Aro made the decision to stay for two days when you agreed that they could stay." She answered.

"Man, sucks that we don't have gifts like that." Emmett muttered to Rosalie. She rolled her eyes.


	8. Confirmation

_**Author's Note **Anyone who knows me from lionlamb would know that I am not a fan of Jacob Black. But I felt it would be unrealistic if he wasn;t included some small part of the story, and he does help confirm a few things. This is a long(ish) chapter, and I really like this one, I had a bunch of fun writing Edward in the next few scenes. For those of you who have read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn already, everything relating to Jacob Black in that chapter is not canon in my story. Don't worry, he won't be hanging around too much._

_**ALSO: **Thank you VERY much to Zoon over at the Twilight Lexicon forums for recomending my fic, I see it's gotten me some readers._

"Edward?" I moved my hand up and down in front of his face.

He finally looked up at me, still distracted. "Yes?"

"You've been distracted all afternoon." I pointed out.

"I know." He replied.

So it was going to be like _that. _"_Edward._"

He sighed. "Let's go for a walk."

I looked outside the window. The weather was dull, really gray. It wasn't raining, at least not yet. Nothing unusual for Forks.

Without waiting for my reply Edward picked me up and within three seconds we were outside. He was silent for about ten minutes, as we walked farther and farther away from his house. There I went again, _our _house. We were at the long driveway now. After we went down that and walked for a few more minutes we would hit sidewalk.

I didn't want to say something, afraid it would bother him, but I wanted him to say something really badly. My mind raced in all different directions, picturing different scenarios, most of which included something I did upsetting him.

"Bella?"

_Finally._

"Yeah?" I tried to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't do it in the house. I was sure they would hear. And I don't think I'm ready to say anything to anyone but you. And Carlisle." He began. I was silent, waiting for him to go on. "Bella, do you remember that first night in Port Angeles?"

I nodded my head. "How could I ever forget?" It was one of the most important nights of my life. The night when I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen. The night when I made a choice, subconsciously without even realizing it, that my life would forever be intertwined with his.

"I told you that I could hear voices, people's thoughts, as long as they were within the range of a few miles." He looked worried now. "When Alice told us that Jane was less than a minute away, I didn't know. I mean, I was supposed to know, I was supposed to have heard her thoughts. But I didn't. And I hadn't heard the Volturi's thoughts either, but I thought I just wasn't paying attention then. But I was listening for Jane's thoughts, and I didn't hear them until she was about twenty seconds away." He was speaking very fast; it was a wonder that I caught it all.

I was silent. Why was I at such a loss for words today? Why was I so bad at comforting him, especially when he needed me now more than ever?

We'd hit the pavement by now. He took my hand in his. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, careful, but I could hear the anguish buried deep.

"Bella it's unbearable when I can't hear what you're thinking. How can I handle not hearing what _anyone _is thinking?"

I kept my voice as gentle as I could manage. "You know the rest of us humans have that problem too."

"I know." He sounded disgusted.

I stopped walking and pulled on his arm. It was like pulling on the Washington Monument, but he felt it. He stopped and turned to face me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him for a few minutes.

"There's another thing." He said once I'd released him. "Your smell isn't as pungent anymore. I noticed that it was really faint this morning after you walked out of the bathroom with Alice."

I didn't know how I felt about this piece of information, but I knew I didn't care. I wanted to know how _he _felt.

"Does that bother you?" I asked him.

He reached up to lightly stroke my cheek. "Yes and no. No because it really doesn't matter at this point, I got over the urge to kill you a long time ago. You already knew that." He paused. "But it still bothers me for some reason. I don't know why."

"There's more isn't there?" I guessed. He'd been thinking about a lot of things lately.

"Well, there's another reason besides the Volturi that I wanted to get out. I wanted to be somewhere quiet, so you could hear." He said.

"Hear what?" I asked. I couldn't hear anything besides his beautiful voice and my confused one. No one in Forks drove all the way out here, except the Cullens. Which included me now.

He actually smiled, and this time it was my favorite crooked smile. It lit up his face. This was going to be something he was actually excited about.

Edward placed his hand on the back of neck and pushed my head into his now warm chest. I didn't know what he was doing until I heard the strangest sound. One that I'd never heard from Edward. It was so faint that I barely heard, and I probably wouldn't have paid attention to it if I didn't feel the vibrations.

Edward's heart was beating.

"Oh _my _God." I said. He released me and I looked up at him. "That's why you were able to blush. Your heart's pumping."

He was grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't think it felt this strange. Like you've got something that wants to come out of your chest. And when you _kissed _me! I was surprised you couldn't feel it. It was hammering."

I smiled; his sudden bout of happiness was rubbing off on me. "Why does this make you so happy?"

"Bella, don't you see? I've always listened to your heart, never remembering what it felt like to have one. Never feeling quite that same rush. Now I do."

I couldn't help it; I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him furiously. I was thrilled that he was thrilled. And I was happy that _my _touch made _his _heart beat like crazy.

We walked in comfortable silence a little more. I could practically hear the gears whirring in Edward's head. As his smile grew brighter I realized a plan was formulating.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"You'll be mad. Or upset. Or both. I wasn't going to bring it up anyway; I was just having fun with my imagination." He answered.

I glared at him. "Tell me."

"It was just an idea that might shed even more light on Carlisle's theory. But it'll cause more problems than it'll solve." He didn't give me a direct answer.

"Well, if it will help, why won't you tell me?" I asked him. I was determined to know what he was thinking.

"Because it has to do with going to La Push." He answered.

I hadn't expected that. I took a deep breath, but didn't answer.

"See. I knew it would upset you." His voice was gentle now. He squeezed my hand.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a reflex reaction when La Push is mentioned." It was true, even Charlie had noticed in the month previous to my wedding. I would shut down when the Indian Reservation was mentioned.

He had me intrigued, despite my better efforts to completely forget La Push.

"Tell me." I said again.

He sighed. "If the wolves see me, but I smell just about the same as any other human, or close enough, than I think I'd bet all my limbs that I'm turning human. It would confirm any uncertainties that may be left. But I don't want to make you unhappy."

"Don't worry about that." Now that he'd confessed to what he'd been thinking I could see where it made sense. I was reluctant to go visit La Push, but I also _really _wanted to go. But I didn't. Which side was more prominent?

"Bella? Maybe we shouldn't go." He said.

Side number one was more prominent. "Maybe we shouldn't" I replied.

Edward was about to speak when he pulled something out of his pocket. His phone was vibrating.

"Hi Charlie." He said into it. "Yes, she's right here." He handed the phone over to me.

My brow furrowed in confusion as I put the phone to my ear. "Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells, listen, I wasn't planning on doing this, but since you're in town, maybe you should." Charlie sounded nervous.

"Should what?" I was immediately suspicious.

"Well, Billy's over. And I might have let it slip that you and Edward came back early. He thought it'd be nice if you could drop by."

I looked at Edward. He shrugged and mouthed, "It's up to you."

"Dad, I don't know if I can do that." He hadn't confirmed what I'd wanted to know, but from what I heard in his voice Billy wasn't the only visitor at the Swan house.

"Oh come on Bella, you can bring Edward too." He sounded desperate, which was strange. He knew how much I didn't want to do this, so why was he pushing? "And Billy really wants to see you."

That was code for 'And Jacob Black really wants to see you.'

But I didn't know why.

I sighed. "We'll drop in for a few minutes, but we have to get back to see Carlisle soon." If Carlisle was mentioned, Charlie would let me go quickly.

"See you soon!"

* * *

"As soon as you're ready to go, just say the word and we're gone." Edward said as he parked in front of Charlie's house.

"I think I can handle this." Although I knew more than anyone that saying something and doing it were two very different things.

We walked up to the door hand and hand. Edward rang the bell.

Charlie answered. "Hey kids!" he said stepping aside so that we could go past him.

"Hey Charlie." Said Edward as I hugged the chief.

"We just had pizza for lunch, there's some left over if you guys haven't eaten yet." He said as we took the three steps to get to the living room.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

We were there. Billy sat in his wheelchair. He smiled at me. When he reluctantly turned toward Edward his eyes widened. His companion, sitting right beside him on the couch wore the same expression.

"Hi Billy!" I tried to muster as much enthusiasm as I could, trying to act as if I was thrilled with the reunion. As if there weren't a million other places I'd rather be at that exact moment.

Like somewhere else.

With Edward.

"Hello Bella." Billy said without looking at me. "Sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding."

"It's okay." I said. I turned towards Jacob who was still looking at Edward. "Hey Jake."

At the sound of my voice Jacob looked at me. His expression only turned more shocked.

"I'm going to go get that pizza. I'm sure Billy would like another slice." Said Charlie trying to leave the room. Charlie wasn't good with 'situations'.

"Sure, sure." Said Billy.

Jacob stood up. He was still huge. I hadn't seen him in over two months. "Hey Bells." He said and drew me into a hug. It was really awkward because Edward was still holding onto my hand. Jacob sat back down.

"Hello Billy, Jacob." Said Edward.

"Perhaps you kids would like to get caught up. Outside." Billy's voice was thick with implications. He wanted us to tell Jacob what was going on. I didn't see a reason not to. I hated myself for it, but I still wanted to know what Jacob thought.

And a part of me wanted him to see that all the things he told me I could never do with Edward, I had already done and would be able to do. Maybe then he could rest easily.

"Sure." I said. Edward led the way out, never letting go of my hand.

As we crossed the street towards the woods that were in front of Charlie's house Jake started to talk.

"Boy am I surprised." He said.

"You're not the only one." Said Edward. "But before you start, since you're here, how do I smell to you?"

He asked the question casually, but I could hear the curiosity in his voice as we stopped. Jacob leaned against a tree.

"Normal." Confusion colored his voice. "Why is that?" he was talking to me now.

He seemed at ease, maybe because he didn't feel the urge to rip Edward's throat out anymore.

"It's a long story." I said.

"I've got some time. Go on Bella Swan." He smiled at his lame rhyme.

"Actually, it's Bella Cullen." I corrected.


	9. Ultimatum

_**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that this one took a little longer than the others. This week has been super busy, so I wrote out this chapter in little incriments everyday. I got pretty inventive and surprised myself actually, I hadn't been planning on this twist until I sat down and wrote it. Enjoy!_

"Right. I forgot." But the way Jacob spoke made it seem as if he hadn't forgotten.

I looked at Edward for help. I knew that Jacob needed the story, most likely to tell his pack but it didn't make it any easier. How was I supposed to explain the situation?

"You didn't get contacts did you?" Jacob asked Edward. I wondered if I was just imagining that Jacob was a little more laid back around Edward than he'd ever been before. When Edward had been a vampire. Or, all vampire anyway.

"No." replied Edward. He turned to me. "Bella, maybe we can just skate over the details?"

"Yes, skating is good." I replied turning back towards Jake. "Edward's not wearing contacts. His eyes are green now."

"What is that? Some weird leech thing?" Jacob didn't bother with forgetting his special nicknames for vampires like he always tried to do when we had been friends.

"No, it's some weird human thing." I replied. Jacob blinked a few times. Then he started to laugh.

"You're not being serious?" he asked.

Edward and I were both silent.

"Are you trying to tell me that _he's _turned _human?_" Jacob's tone and expression changed in reply to our silence.

"No. I'm trying to tell you that he's _turning _human." I actually thought about telling Jacob to listen to Edward's heart, and almost laughed at the mental picture.

"This isn't funny Bella." Said Jacob.

"I'm not trying to be funny. Obviously, Billy noticed the change in eye color, and you don't really feel the urge to kill him right now do you?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Well, yeah, he did, but don't be too sure about the last part." Jacob muttered the last bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, it's pretty certain. So at least now you can go and tell Sam." My voice trailed off. and Jacob caught it.

"Something else you meant to say Bells?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "And I was hoping that if you knew that Edward isn't going to be a vampire much longer you won't worry about…you won't worry about me being one."

Strangely enough I turned to see Edward's reaction to my words before even thinking about Jacob's. I just naturally thought about Edward first.

He looked thoughtful. His eyes weren't sad, so I felt a little better about saying what was on my mind.

"Why would he be turning human all of a sudden?" Jacob didn't make a comment on what I had said, so I dropped it as well.

"Because I love him." I didn't look at Jacob as I spoke the reason. I knew that I hadn't put the word _made _in between _I _and _love _but Jake didn't need the details. I would spare him the hurt, and myself the embarrassment.

"You loved him before. Why now?" he was persistent. The usual Jacob, always persistent.

"Maybe you'd rather not know. You know what's necessary for your pack to know." Edward saved me. Then he put his arm around my waist. "Let's go say bye to Charlie and go home."

The look on Jacob's face when Edward had said 'go home' almost made me cringe.

"Bye Jake." I called over my shoulder as Edward and I made our way back to the house.

"So you're both human and yet you're still taking her to live in a house with six bloodsuckers?" Jacob called.

Edward stopped and turned around. "They're her family." His voice was ice cold. I was surprised that the harshness in it didn't physically hurt Jacob.

Jacob looked like he was going to say something so I held up one hand.

"They _are _my family." I said. We walked through the trees and across the street to Charlie's house. He and Billy were in the doorway.

"There you are! Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked me.

"He decided to go for a walk." Edward spoke before I had a chance to even open my mouth. Billy's eyes never left my face, searching for answers to questions he hadn't gotten to ask.

* * *

"Alice?" I looked up to see Alice's tiny form before me, her eyes wild. She regained composure and gave me a nervous smile.

I felt Edward stiffen by my side; he had probably heard what Alice was thinking. I had just woken to find Edward playing with my hair, and all of a sudden Alice was in the room.

"Edward, I'm sorry, he just made the decision on the spot, I didn't see it until now." Said Alice. "They want to see Bella alone, before they speak to everyone." The statement was directed at me, I was sure Edward already knew as soon as Alice thought it.

"No." It was practically a growl. "No." he repeated.

"Edward we have no choice. Everyone's downstairs. They're not going to do anything." Alice's voice was not filled with conviction. In fact, I guessed she wasn't very sure of her words, which was very strange for Alice.

Before I had realized what was happening we were at the foot of the winding staircase. Edward had slung me over his shoulder and ran us downstairs. He placed me gently on my feet.

"Edward, it's okay. Really." I said taking his hands. He considered my words.

"I'll be right by the door." He said. He didn't let go of my hands and we stood there just looking at each other until Alice came over.

"Edward, let her go." She said taking my hand out of Edward's. She started to pull me towards Carlisle's study, but Edward still held on to my other hand.

"I can't Alice. I don't trust them." He said. Alice sighed and let go of my hand.

"Please talk some sense into him, you tend to do that. It's why we keep you around." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheeks. "The Volturi are in the study, everyone else is in the dining room." She called over her shoulder as she left us at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella." Was all he said.

"Edward." I played along. He froze. "What?" He put his finger to my lips to silence me.

"Go. You'll be out soon." He was suddenly sure of himself, and it raised my own confidence.

Edward stayed in his spot until I had walked through Carlisle's door.

Aro, as usual, stood in the middle of the room while Caius and Marcus stood in a corner beside each other. The difference this time was that Jane stood by the door. She didn't look at me as I passed her.

"Bella, nice of you to join us." Said Aro. "I'm sorry that we woke you up." He said eyeing my attire.

I was in my pajamas.

In front of _The Volturi_.

Who were practically like the vampire mafia.

"Thank you." I said. "I was already awake though." Well, barely.

"Good, good. Well, we seem to have come across a problem that we need to address before we leave." Aro began.

"Aro, if I may?" Caius stepped forward. For once he was smiling, but it wasn't a nice smile. I sensed bad news.

"Go ahead." Said Aro.

Caius's smile grew. "Let me make this simple Bella. We had always counted on you becoming one of us, because if you didn't we could not leave you alive while you knew our secrets." He began. My heart stopped. Caius's smile got even bigger until he was grinning. He must have heard my heart's brief silence.

"Now we have _two_ humans to deal with. Or rather, a human and half. The bottom line is, _you and Edward both need to change._"

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. Aro turned to me.

"Now, Caius, that's not it exactly. Bella, we don't know if Edward will be able to change back, because this has never happened before. That's why we wanted to see you alone first." Aro spoke as Caius went back to his original spot by Marcus.

Aro raised one hand and motioned for Jane to come forward. She came to stand right beside me. I wanted to step away, but I knew I couldn't.

"Edward tends to get…easily upset. So we wanted to tell you without any interruptions. Jane will be staying here for the duration of the summer, but do not worry; we will not impose upon your family's household any longer. Just know that she is here, and watching. At least for the time being." He turned towards his companions. "Shall we inform the rest of the family?"

"There is no need; Edward will probably have mentioned it already." Marcus's voice was bored as they left the study.

Only Jane and I remained. One thing was very clear on her face.

Spending the summer in Forks was the very last thing that she wanted to do.


	10. Crying

_**Author's Note: **I think this is my shortest chapter yet (sorry!) but I had to post it separate from any others to come. It's my favorite so far, I really hope you guys like it, I'll have a new one up my Monday I'll try and make it long. God I love Edward Cullen..._

I watched Edward's face carefully. He already knew what was going on. As Aro spoke, Edward's face remained smooth.

"Aro, you cannot think that after almost a century of being a vampire, Edward would betray us all." Carlisle's voice was calm, but I was sure I wasn't the only one who picked up on the very slight panic and confusion in his golden eyes.

It was Caius who spoke, his voice low. "Maybe he won't, but Bella has never been a vampire. She was to become one, solely because your son was one as well. With that gone, what is there to bring her to our side? What is there to keep her from opening her mouth?" his voice grew louder with each word he spoke.

"Let us not forget that Edward has attempted to expose us on her behalf once before." Said Marcus.

Aro, for once, seemed at a loss for something to say.

I turned to look at the other faces around me.

Alice was looking out the window.

Emmett and Jasper both shared the same expression. They would like nothing more than to send the three vampires before them back to Italy.

Esme looked anxious, her hands twisting and untwisting.

Rosalie looked beside herself with fury. She met my eyes for one quick second and I couldn't mistake the look in them. _Pleading._

"You will attempt to change, both of you, and all will be done and settled." Aro's feeble attempt to lighten the mood did not work.

"And if you do not, we will take actions into our own hands. Do not forget Jane is here." Said Caius. He turned towards Carlisle and Esme. "You have our thanks and gratitude for your hospitality."

And with that they left the room, taking my sanity with them.

* * *

"Bella, please, Bella please stop crying." Edward whispered in my ear.

My body shook with my heavy sobs. They were ripping through my chest, I couldn't make them stop. It was all my fault. I was tearing my own family apart. I turned toward Edward wanting to speak but not being able to control myself.

I pulled away from his hold, knowing that I did not deserve it. I pulled my knees up and hid my tear stained face behind them.

I don't know how long I sat there, in mine and Edward's room, crying. I was aware that time was passing, but I wasn't really feeling it. I was also aware that Edward sat beside me the entire time.

It was the second worst hysteria I'd ever suffered. Far worse than my sobs in Italy, even worse than when I'd cried for Jacob Black. The only competition it had was what I'd gone through after Edward left me almost a year ago.

Somewhere towards the end of my crying spell I heard a sound that made me stop, just from pure shock. Someone else was crying.

Edward.

Edward Cullen was sitting beside me, tears running down his perfect face. I abandoned my place on the bed to move closer to him.

"Don't cry." My voice was shaky because I myself was still crying. "Edward, don't cry. I'm the only one who should be crying right now. This is all my fault."

He looked up at me, his green eyes penetrating. The tears were still flowing.

"Bella this is not your fault."

"How can you say that? If I hadn't been so utterly stupid, if I hadn't insisted on you sleeping with me before I became a vampire we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" I knew I was on the verge of snapping. But now that I'd found my speaking voice there was no stopping me. "Did you see Esme's face? Did you? _I'm _responsible for that. Rosalie will hate more than ever, but that doesn't even matter because she doesn't care how she feels about me, she either has to watch something great come to end for her brother or watch him die!"

My chest was heaving, I was breathing heavily.

"Bella stop." Edward put his hand to my face.

"No, you stop. Why aren't you furious with me? What if you can't change back? What if it's impossible?"

Edward was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. I continued to cry.

"We've braved the impossible before. We can do it again." He said.

I shook my head. "I would be able to feel a lot better if you were just mad at me right now."

"I can't force myself to be mad at you. There's no reason why I should be. Bella, I love you so much. You are my world and so much more. And my fam—_our_ family knows that. Don't be upset about anything that has to do with them. Right now, this is about you and me." His voice was gentle, calming.

"So what do we do?" The question came out in a whisper.

Edward laced his fingers through mine. "We will try to please Jane, as hard as that may seem, they trust her most out of all their guard. If she is happy, there is a chance we can be too."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we go to plan B. We'll do what they want." He answered. I knew what the third option was, but I needed his word first.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll leave this world hand in hand."


	11. Bridges and Dreams

_**Author's Note: **I'd first like to thank the readers who have been reading my story oh so religiously, thank you for all your comments and support. I do this for you! (And because I'm having so much fun with the story.) Let me tell, of all three options that lie before Edward and Bella mentioned in Chapter 10, I don't know which one I'm going with. And there is a VERY good chance it could be any one of them. However, I do have an ending picked out for each scenario, and I wanted to let you guys know that whichever one I pick I will post the alternate endings as well, for your enjoyment, if you don't get the option you like._

_I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while to figure out what to do with Jane, but I'm satisfied._

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time that night.

"Away from everything." Edward gave me the same answer he'd been giving me all night. "So we can talk."

He stopped running and put me down on the ground. Then he took my hand in his.

After both Edward and I came to terms with the three options we had, he suddenly became boisterous. He was bouncing on his feet with some hidden energy that I found hard to understand.

"Okay, well you keep saying that and it doesn't get any clearer." I said to him. He grinned at me.

"Have you ever seen our meadow at night?" he asked me. I grinned back.

"No."

"You can see straight up to the stars." He stopped walking and pulled me into him. He kissed me for a long time.

"No, no stopping." I complained when he'd pulled away. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I recognized the clearing up ahead.

"Don't worry; you'll get tired of my lips before the night's over." He whispered in my ear.

My stomach flipped.

"That'll never happen." I replied.

He sat down and motioned for me to come into his lap.

"So, I have a question for you." He said. I was expecting him to ask me which option I'd wanted but that wasn't what he asked. "Do you prefer my eyes gold or green?"

"Oh come on!"

"No, really, Bella, which do you like better?" he asked. I twisted around to get a better view of him.

I shrugged. "I like them both." That was one of the biggest understatements ever.

He rolled his eyes and brought my face down so he could kiss me.

"That wasn't the question you thought I would ask you." He said once he'd pulled away.

"You know me so well."

"What did you think I'd ask you?"

I leaned my forehead against his. "I thought you were going to ask me which option I liked best."

"May I guess?" he asked.

"Sure." I wondered what he would guess. I was sure I knew which one _he _wanted.

"Well, I don't think you know, do you? Because you're worried if we stay human we won't get to stay with our family. And you also think that changing me now will make me sad." He said.

I moved my head to his chest. His heartbeat was more prominent, I didn't have to listen too hard this time.

"What happened to me being hard to read?" I asked. His laughter shook me.

"Oh there's still plenty I don't know."

"All the more reason to be together for eternity." I pressed my lips against his neck.

"Is that really what you want? For both of us to be vampires?" he didn't sound mad, just curious.

"I don't know. Your guess was right, I'm not sure. Is it wrong to say that we'll cross that bridge when we come to it?" I replied.

"No, it's not wrong." He started to play with my hair. "I love you Bella Cullen." He said after a little while of silence.

"I love you Edward Cullen." The words flooded me with warmth. Why were we so happy when everything around us was so wrong?

* * *

"Good morning." A musical voice said in my ear. I turned on my side. I noticed Edward's smile was in place.

"Yes, it is." I said.

"I dreamed about you last night." He said casually.

I sat up. "You _slept?_"

"Yes. I guess technically now, I can sleep with you." He said. I smiled and lay back down beside him. "You know, even if this doesn't last, I'm glad I got to be human again. I didn't know dreaming was so pleasant."

"Well, not until you hit the nightmares." I said.

"Well I didn't have one last night." His words intrigued me.

"So what happened? In your dream I mean." I asked him.

"I dreamt about our first night together." He answered. I smiled and moved closer to him. "Let's get home." As soon as we were standing Edward stood stock still. He then moved in front of me. I recognized the posture.

There was a vampire in our midst. And not a friendly one. Jane stepped into the meadow.

"Enjoying yourselves?" she asked.

"Until now." Edward replied. I glanced at him nervously. I didn't want him to anger Jane; her gift was my least favorite out of every vampire I'd ever met.

Jane only laughed though. Her laugh was like wind chimes. A breeze blew her raven hair all around her.

"How does it feel? To be like this after so long?" her eyes showed her sincere curiosity but her voice was guarded.

"Different." Was all Edward said.

"You'll have to give me more than that. It's not as if I asked to be left here. Wouldn't you prefer having me over Demetri?" she almost laughed while speaking. Edward shrugged.

"I'd prefer it if we were just left alone." He answered truthfully.

Jane took a few steps toward us. "I don't know why Aro has taken such an interest in you. Bella especially. He wanted me to pass on his wishes, that you will consider changing."

"He really thinks she'll have some useful gift." Said Edward, hearing Jane's thoughts most likely.

Jane finally made eye contact with me. "I hate the comparison."

"I know." I said before I could stop myself. Jane smiled.

"Aro is probably right. But I find it hard to take you seriously, you still being human and all." She said.

"Edward's just about human too." I replied.

"That's true. I'm guessing if we hadn't come you would've stayed that way. Why would you want to?" she moved closer now.

Edward's arm wound around my waist protectively.

"I'm not going to do anything to her." She assured him. Then, with a troublesome smile, "I've been forbidden."

"Well what would you like us to do?" Edward asked. Once the thought entered Jane's head I could see Edward roll his eyes.

"You're that jealous of her?" he asked.

"If Bella changes, she will become Aro's favorite." Jane said simply.

"I don't want to join The Volturi." I said. The thought horrified me.

"That's what I said before they changed me." And for once, pure sadness was reflected on Jane's angelic face.


	12. Family Night

_**Author's Note: **In response to someone who asked me if Edward should be having a flood of human like emotions now that he's human after so many years, and my reply to that is I considered that but I thought better of it for a few reasons. The changes are gradual, and so are the emotional changes. We've already seen insecure Edward, scared Edward, and there's plenty more to come. At the moment I see Edward as just being in pleasant shock at the changes happening. He's enjoying it._

_Next matter of business: Team Cullen, anyone? I really love the little moments between them when they tease each other and act very much like a real family I present to you Emmet, Edward, and Jasper at the end of New Moon when Bella goes to take a vote on her immortality **"Nice." said Jasper appreciatively. Edward and Emmett pound fists." **So I expanded on these things. Look out for Family Night continued, it should be up by Thursday!_

Jane recovered quickly. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Sorry. I thought you were actually displaying feelings." Replied Edward. I elbowed him in the ribs expecting that in the process I would bruise myself but he wasn't as hard as normal. Not as marble…more wooden.

Jane smiled, showing all her white teeth. "Don't get on my nerves." She said before bolting.

"You'd think we asked her to come here." Edward muttered to me. I pulled out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"No more mocking Jane. I've already witnessed what she can do; don't make me see it again. _Please._" I said. Edward considered me for a moment before coming over and putting me on his back.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

"Oh come on, please Bella, please!" Alice begged me.

"Alice, I don't do this sort of thing." I complained. Rosalie laughed.

"I think you're the first human girl I've ever met that hates shopping this much." She said.

"I don't hate shopping, I just…do you have to call it 'Ladies Night'?" I said. Esme was seated right beside me on the longest couch in the living room.

"I have an idea." She said. Her voice was amused. "Edward?" she called. Nothing. "Edward?" Much louder now.

He was there.

"Losing your hearing there Edward?" Alice asked him, but he ignored her. He was looking at Esme.

"Don't." he said.

"Don't what?" I asked turning towards Esme.

"Oh, I was only going to suggest that Edward came with us on our trip, you know, to carry our bags—" she was cut off by Edward.

"And be your pack mule. You guys usually have Emmett do this, though I don't know why, you can carry it yourselves." He said.

"Why don't you come for a change? Bella would really like it." Alice joined in.

"Yes, Bella would really like it." I added. He gave me an exasperated look.

"I thought it was 'Ladies Night'." He tried.

"Yeah, so you're allowed to come." Said Rosalie. We laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. All of sudden the room got more crowded. The rest of the men had joined us.

"Why don't we all go? We can make it Family Night." Suggested Carlisle.

"Alright, family night!" said Emmett punching Jasper in the shoulder. It sounded like steel hitting steel. Jasper didn't even flinch.

"Oh boy." He said moving to stand beside Alice.

"Do you guys remember the last Family Night?" asked Edward.

"What happened on the last Family Night" I asked. Emmett and Jasper exchanged grins.

"Emmett and I may have been having fun following two human girls around. And then suddenly disappearing, and reappearing." Replied Jasper.

"That's not all that happened." Alice said. "They came on to you."

Rosalie grinned at me. "So, naturally, Alice and I had a few choice words for them. You know, I feel bad that I made that red head cry." She said. Then she turned to Emmett. "I didn't like how she looked at you."

"Well I'm sure we can all behave ourselves for the sake of Bella's first Family Night." Said Esme.

Something about Emmett and Jasper's grins gave away that they had other ideas for my first Family Night as a Cullen.

"Won't it be a little conspicuous if seven gorgeous vampires walk into a human mall?" I asked. Alice twisted around in the driver's seat. "Eyes on the road!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's actually something like six and half vampires, but no one will care. They'll only stare a lot."

I turned to look at the gorgeous being beside me and knew instantly that people would be staring. I leaned against Edward and put his arm around my shoulders. He glared ahead.

"Don't suggest bad ideas Alice." He said.

"Hey Bella," Alice's voice was very amused. "Have you ever been to a male strip club?"

"Uh, no." said Jasper.

"Are you Bella?" Alice asked him.

"No I'm not, but I know she just got really uncomfortable. And you're not going." He said. Alice turned to look at him, a big grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in those things." She said. And for the first time ever, in front of me, she leaned in across the seat to kiss Jasper. I looked away; the moment seemed too private for my eyes, like just about every moment they shared had.

Alice parked the Porsche right beside Rosalie's red BMW. Edward took my hand as I stepped clumsily out of the car.

"You're in for a fun night." He whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead.

"Good." I said. It seemed odd that we were at a mall. We'd driven a few hours up to Olympia. People were already staring due to us standing in front of our brightly colored cars.

A bunch of teenage girls turned to take a double take at us. One of them, a bleached blonde actually stopped walking.

"And so it starts." Said Emmett. He turned to me before taking Rosalie's hand. "This is really the only reason we go out in public. It's so funny."

We went inside, eyes following the entire way.

"Do you guys mind stopping for a second?" Edward asked towing me towards the food court. He stopped at a random place and ordered a bottle of water. He had to repeat his order three times for the girl behind the register before she finally went to get it.

"You're _thirsty?_" I'd asked him that before, but now it had a different meaning.

The others gathered around as he drank.

"Wow." He said. "That was good."

"Freak." Said Emmett.


	13. Out of Time

_**Author's Note: **FF was having some technical problems so I went ahead and posted this chapter on my LiveJournal and linked to it from lionlamb. But as you can see, it's working now I have Chapter 13 for you, with Chapter 14 following up in about in hour or two. When you're done reading, make sure you read my Author's Note at the bottom._

"Do you like these?" Alice asked me twisting her leg around so I could see the strappy heels she was wearing.

"Yeah, they're cute." I replied.

"Do you really like them? I mean, really?" she continued.

"Yes Alice, I really like them!" I said. She flashed me a big smile.

"Good, then you won't mind me buying them for you." Damn. I'd fallen right into her trap. I turned towards Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me what she was up to?" I asked him. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Because I'd like to see you in them." I started to roll my eyes but stopped mid-roll at his next words. "And _only _in them." His arm wrapped tightly around my waist, but it wasn't protective this time.

"Well I won't wear them in public. I can barely walk in flat shoes." I said. He chuckled in my ear.

"Alice, please, no." I heard Emmett speak and then I heard Rosalie laugh.

"How cute!" Esme cried out. Edward and Carlisle started to laugh, and of course I was last to find out what was going on. Alice had dressed Jasper and Emmett in matching plaid shorts and V-neck sweaters. They of course looked like perfect runway models.

Jasper walked up to Alice. "If I didn't love you I think you'd be dead right now." He said. She only smiled.

"You're getting these." She said.

"No." Emmett and Jasper spoke at the same time. Rosalie sauntered up to Emmett.

"For me? Please?" she said to him. He looked torn as he looked down at her.

Edward towed me out of the store. Trust Alice to slip the manager a few grand and get her to close down the shop for just us.

"I don't think I've ever felt this bad for Mike Newton." He said suddenly.

"Mike Newton?" I asked confused. We hadn't seen Mike since our wedding.

"I remember after I came back from Alaska, after your first week here, he just wanted to get you alone and I never really understood why. That whole emotion never hit full on while we were in public." He said.

I was still confused. "What--?"

Edward had pulled me into a men's bathroom right beside the shop we had been in. All of a sudden he was kissing me, everywhere. My lips, my neck, my face. But I wasn't complaining.

He guided me towards a stall, his lips never leaving my neck. His hands were in my hair.

"Now what happens when they notice we're gone?" I asked while unbuttoning his shirt. He paused.

"Alice will tell them. She knows."

I turned bright red at the thought of our little scene playing out in Alice's head.

"Come on, I don't want to give her anything else to see." I said starting to rebutton his shirt. He took my hands and kissed my wrists lightly.

"Teenage boys have it so hard." He said. "I never realized." I laughed.

* * *

"You know Bella, you've never told us," began Alice as we all finally left the shop.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"If Edward is a good kisser." She replied. I felt the blood rush to my face. I turned to see that Edward's face mirrored mine for once.

"She thinks he is. But she's too embarrassed to say anything because Carlisle and Esme are here." Jasper answered for me. "Bella, you're not too discreet with your emotions."

Esme and Carlisle laughed. "Bella always says you show off too much." Said Esme.

"It's times like these I wish we were with _my _in-laws. Charlie would never bring this up." Said Edward.

"That's where Bella gets it from." Said Alice. All of the vampires stopped cold.

"Doesn't she know its _family _night?" muttered Emmett.

And then I understood. My eyes were automatically drawn to her, in the crowd of normality. Jane's eyes only sought Carlisle's.

"Aro." She handed him a cell phone.

"Why didn't he call me?" Carlisle asked putting his hand on the receiver.

Jane shrugged. "He was going to until I told him I'd spotted you, so he said to put you on."

The light hearted mood was temporarily spoiled by Jane's arrival. A nasty reminder of the difficult choices that lay ahead. Within a few moments Carlisle had returned. I was barely aware of all the staring shoppers around us.

Edward's face looked worried.

"I need to speak to you both." Carlisle said to us. He turned to the others. "We'll fill you in later. Why don't you all just head back home. We'll catch up with you later." The rest of the family departed. Jane stayed to watch.

"What is it?" I was suddenly very nervous.

"Why don't we go to a coffee shop or something? Somewhere quiet." Said Carlisle.

* * *

"I tried to reason with Aro, I really did, but as much as they say that they're 'fascinated' by all of this, they really just want it to end. They think that if it's found out that this possible, they'd have people trying to change back left and right." Carlisle began.

Edward was staring at his coffee.

I shook my head. "And?"

Carlisle sighed. "That's not their only problem. They think that if Edward continues to wait, there's a bigger chance that the transformation will be permanent if it gets a chance to finish."

I grimaced. "They want him to change _now?_" I looked at Edward. He hadn't spoken since Jane had showed up.

"Edward's not the only one who has to change." Carlisle reminded me. "No one is forcing you to do anything--" he was cut off by a laugh from Edward. It was a bitter one.

"But that's just it. They _are_ forcing us. Either change or die."

We were silent for a long time.

Was there really a choice? I mean, wasn't this choice presented to me before? Join or die? I'd been more than willing all the while, knowing it was the only way Edward and I could really be together forever.

But the entire situation was switched around completely. We had another option, so close, so easy that it would let me keep everything and everyone dear to me. Except six people that really mattered to me.

Would the right choice get any clearer?

"How much time are they giving us?" I asked.

"Well, not much if they want it done before Edward is done changing. What's left to happen? He'll get softer, stop running, and won't be able to hear people's thoughts." Said Carlisle.

Edward had gone back to staring at his coffee. I watched him as he picked up the mug and drank. He didn't flinch or anything, so it probably went down as easily as the water had. He had a strange look on his face.

"I'm not sure, because I haven't done this in a while, but I think I need to use the bathroom." He stood up and left.

"Now he's using the bathroom, and he knew he had to. His human instincts are back." Said Carlisle. "I'm guessing the transformation's almost done."

In simple English, that sentence meant one thing to me.

We were almost out of time.

**_Author's Note Part Two: _**_At this point, Bella's side of the story is done. The first thirteen and part of the fourteenth chapters are all Bella. I really enjoy writing as Edward, and I wanted the ending to be in his point of view. Just so you guys know, as I write this note, I'm still undecided about which way I'm going. So I'm going to write all three endings separately and see which is most fitting. All three will be in Edward's POV point of view. I'll have all of them up, promise. _

_**P.S.- I've already written up most of Chapter 14 and I've finished Option Three. I just about cried, I almost couldn't do it. Remember, it was even worse because it's in Edward POV. AND, a little spoiler, it's ironic.**_


	14. Surprise, Surprise

_**Author Note: **I knew I would end up posting these chapters back to back. Anyway, this is a short one, I think it came out to three pages on Microsoft Word. However, it's a lead up to a VERY long ending chapter + epilogue. But guys, I need your help with something. I'm in the middle of writing Option One. After which I'm going to finish writing Option Two, and then I'll be done. I want to get a general idea of the fan favorite, because I STILL am not sure which to do. But I am leaning towards a certain option more than the other two right now...let me know what you guys want to see most )  
_

**Reminder: **

**_Option One- Edward and Bella manage to stay human. _**

_**Option Two- Edward and Bella both change.**_

_**Option Three- The other two options don't work.**_

"You know, I always thought that time moved too quickly." I said to Edward. We were on the front steps of the house. Hours had passed since our ultimatum was chiseled out even more and we still hadn't made any decisions.

He turned to me. "I was so close to keeping both of us happy." His voice was very quiet, and it was drained of hope. As if there was something floating around in front of his beautiful face and he couldn't touch it.

He turned his head to look at the closed doors. About a second later Rosalie appeared. She came and sat down the other side of me.

"I'm really sorry." She said to us. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Edward's voice was sarcastic when he spoke. "Thanks Rose."

Rosalie looked hurt. She stared at her long pale fingers, twisting and untwisting them in her lap.

"The others are trying to give you some space. But they're worried." She said.

"Surprise, surprise." Sarcasm oozed from Edward. Rosalie stood up.

"Sarcasm isn't one of your choices Edward. Wisen up. We all know you wanted this, we wanted it _for you. _But the dream's over, and it's time to wake up." She said before leaving.

Edward was silent.

"That was harsh, but you were being rude." I said to him.

"I know. I'll apologize to Rosalie later." He sighed. "But I told you in the beginning of all of this Bella, what if I got my hopes up and it all came out to nothing? And guess what? I was right!" He stood up in exasperation. "I never really wanted to change back, but once you've had a taste of something--"

"You can't go back." I finished his sentence for him.

He stood with his back facing me. "I didn't hear Rosalie's thoughts until she was right behind the door. Bella I'm nearly done. I have to go see Carlisle."

I stood up and walked over to him. He didn't turn around.

"You want him to change you now?" I asked. He turned around, and for the second time in my life I saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What else can I do Bella?" he asked.

"Well then I'll come with you. You're not the only one who's changing this time." I said to him.

"Bella, surely you can wait to see what happens." He said.

"No."

"Bella, what if I get stuck like this? Half human like a werewolf dog?" he asked me. "Bella what if it doesn't work, what if something happens?"

"Then don't do it!" We were shouting now.

"And what? Watch the Volturi drag your body away?"

I couldn't help it. I started to cry too, but because I was angry. "What can we do then?"

He went and sat back down on the steps. "I. Don't. Know." He said. Then he stood up and took my face in his hands. "Bella I am so sorry. So, so sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me. You haven't done anything."

He wasn't convinced. I saw the doubt in his eyes.

"You know I have to go see Carlisle now." He said.

"And you know that I have to go with you." I replied.

He started to speak but I put my hand on his lips. Nothing mattered more to me right now than me and him staying together. I had to make him promise me one more thing before we took any other steps forward.

"As long as you can promise me that you won't let go of my hand, I don't really care." I said. He was quiet. Then, without releasing my face, his pressed his warm lips gently to mine one last time.

"I promise."

* * *

Edward's POV

I stared down at Bella's beautiful face.

"Whatever happens, just know that I love you." She said before standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. I could feel my heart beat faster.

"I already knew that." I said smiling at her.

"I know." I leaned down so our foreheads touched. She put her arms around my neck.

I always knew what kind of effect I had on Bella, though I didn't know _why _I had that effect. I could see the blood rush to her cheeks, I could hear her pulse quicken. Her eyes, her glorious eyes, displayed exactly what she was thinking which helped since I never could tell what she was really thinking.

But now, I wondered if she could see the effect she had on me. She pressed her lips on mine, slowly forcing my mouth open. I put my hand under her chin and reluctantly pulled her face 

back. She looked confused. I pulled her head to my chest. She understood within a second and was silent.

Then her laughter rang out. She once told me that my voice sounded almost musical to her. She had no idea that it was her laughter that was like real music to _me._

"It's nice to finally be able to hear what happens when I touch you." She said. "Let's see what else I can make you do…" her voice trailed off. Her arms went around my neck.

I put my arms around her waist as we kissed. She entwined her fingers in my hair. I couldn't help it; I just about lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around my waist but never removed her lips. It was maddening. I wanted her right this second, more than anything. I didn't know how far we would go right in front of the house. It seemed as if neither of us wanted to stop.

"I told you it would be a bad time Alice!" Emmett's voice called out. Bella instinctively pulled away from me. I placed her on her feet.

"What?" I sounded irate.

Alice's face was apologetic. Then shocked. "You didn't hear us coming?" she asked me.

I thought back to when I was kissing Bella. I was sure Emmett and Alice could hear my heart beat faster just as I thought about it. I hadn't heard anything. Was it because we had been in the moment?

Even right now, I couldn't hear Alice's thoughts.

She was about three feet away from me.

I looked at Bella. "We need to go see Carlisle."


	15. Fin

_**READ FIRST PLEASE - 4/11/2012 - If you are reading this story for the first time, then congrats on making it to the end! I used to have a sequel to this story up, called Eighty Years, which was about halfway done before I deleted it. It picks up right where the epilogue leaves off. I'd been writing it for three years, before I really fell out of this fandom, and writing it became more of a chore than a pleasure. So, instead of letting more people get frustrated, and get really into the sequel only to find that it does not have an ending, I took it down. However, I have the entire thing saved, and if anyone wants to read it just for the hell of it, then feel free to PM me, and I will gladly send it to you. It was around fourteen chapters and 254 reviews at it's last day.**_

_**Author's Note: **__So the tale comes to a fateful end. You guys all voted for the ending that I was leaning towards, and it only fueled my fire to use it. Personally, I wish that the epilogue I've written for this story is the end of Breaking Dawn, because it's the only ending that fits and it's just __**right. **__I hope you guys like it. _

Edward's POV

Why was Bella so stubborn?

"You promised me Edward." She said. I was torn as I looked at her pleading face. I knew I had promised but there was no way she could be in the room as I changed. At least not at the end.

"Bella, I know that I promised but think about it, Carlisle is wrong. You'd be dead in an instant the second I'd be done. Remember that I am more dangerous to you than anyone else. Imagine how many thousand times it would be intensified if I were a newborn." I did my best to explain it to her. She just _couldn't _be near me until she was changed.

"So I'll change first."

"Then you would kill me."

"How do you know? You're not completely human." She tried to argue but we both knew it was a moot point.

"I'm human enough. I have blood in me." Bella remained silent. When she looked up at me she had a small smile on her face. It made my now beating heart melt.

"Compromise?" she asked.

I grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll stay with you for the first two days. And then when you're done I'll go. Once I'm changed it'll be fine." She said. I paused.

"On one condition." I said. She pouted. Then her eyes lit up. She turned her head upwards so she could kiss me slowly.

"_Please. _Just do this one little thing for me, Edward." She whispered against my lips. She lightly brushed them across my cheeks. I couldn't speak. She stood back to look at me and she looked like she wanted to laugh.

I didn't forget my condition though. "If Carlisle tells you it's too dangerous for you to be in the room, you'll leave. As soon as he says it. And you won't try to see me until _you're _changed." I didn't want to be away from her for a second but this time we really and truly couldn't risk it.

She considered my condition. "Okay, but on another condition."

I groaned. "You can't add a condition to a condition."

"Stop making up rules." She said. "I'll leave when I'm told as long as you come and see me when I'm changing."

That was fair. "Deal." I said.

"We'll seal it with a kiss." She gently brushed her lips against mine as Carlisle re-entered his study.

"Have we reached a decision?" he asked us.

"Yes." We said in unison.

I was doubtful in the beginning that I would even be aware of Bella by my side but I was. I've had good practice with tuning things out, so I did my best to tune out the pain.

It was impossible not to feel it though, like someone had lit several matches and was dropping them one by one into every nook and cranny of my body. Some matches felt like firecrackers.

I would forever be grateful for making that promise to Bella, her voice by my ear made it all the more bearable.

"One day down Edward, I love you." I tried to tell her I loved her but I couldn't make sense of how to control my voice at that point.

I knew I was changing, I was aware of it this time, whereas the last time I just thought that I was dead. I drifted in and out of consciousness but the pain never ceased. I felt something warm, warmer than the fire raging inside me; it touched some part of me, but only briefly. Was I wrong in assuming that it had been Bella's lips?

I felt…_thirsty. _I thought about water but it only made me feel worse. I didn't want water now.

I wasn't aware, by any degree, how much time was passing.

"He'll be able to speak again, in about an hour. You're smell will hit him full on in about ten minutes but he'll be in too much pain to attack you just yet." It was a female voice. I knew it well, but I couldn't place a face? All I knew was Bella.

My angel spoke. "How long do I have, Alice?" she asked.

A male was speaking now. "I suggest we leave the room, so I can change you. By the time you open your eyes again both of you will be finished. I really am surprised that Edward's change has gone successfully."

There was silence. Then Bella spoke, but to me this time. "I'll see you in a few days. Remember, you promised me." Then a small pressure was lifted off me. I could only guess that her hand had released mine.

"Where's Bella?" They were the first words I spoke.

"In your room. Don't worry about her Edward, how do you feel?" It took me a while before I registered who was speaking to me.

Carlisle was busy writing something. He looked at me over his desk. I stood up off his one long couch.

All of a sudden I was directly in front of Carlisle. I hadn't even registered that I'd moved.

My mind was still behind my reborn body.

"I feel fine. How is she?" I asked. I couldn't _not _think about her.

"She's in pain of course; I think Rosalie and Alice are in there with her right now. She's a day down." He answered me, going back to writing.

"I should go to her." I turned to run again but something held onto my arm. Carlisle was in front of me now.

"Stay." He said. Then, "Jasper?"

Within five seconds Jasper was in the room with us. "Yes?" he asked.

"Have you gone in to see Bella yet?" Carlisle asked.

"Around an hour ago." Answered Jasper. Why did it matter?

"And? Could you smell her?" Carlisle asked.

"Barely. I sat right beside her and didn't feel an urge to drink at all. Her heart has already stopped." Said Jasper. Carlisle let go of my arm.

"The venom has spread fully then, it's safe for you to go." He said to me. I followed Jasper up the winding staircase.

Just as Carlisle had said, Rosalie and Alice were both at Bella's bedside. They turned to look at us as we entered.

"She can hear us." Said Alice.

"I know." Rosalie and Alice both moved aside so I could go and sit by my angel.

Her eyes were closed and she was very pale. It wouldn't be long until she was as pale as me. Every few seconds her body twitched. I took her hand in mine; it still had warmth about it but not a human one. She was a lot colder now.

"Bella? It's me." I knew she would not reply, but I kept talking. "So you're finally getting what you wanted."

_Before she stopped talking she was saying your name over and over._

I recognized Alice's voice in my head. She cocked her head to one side.

_Did you catch that?_

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"Oh great." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You heard her thoughts? I was hoping you would've lost that..."

I could hear Emmett now.

_I should go see how far along Bella is._

"Emmett's on his way." I said to others. I watched Bella twitch and squirm. Then something hit me.

As we compromised on how we'd change I had been looking into Bella's brown eyes for the last time.

For the next year or so they would be red, and then gold. I laid my head down on her chest. No beat.

There was nothing I could do about it at this point. And I suddenly realized that there was nothing I wanted to do about it.

Bella and I were in this together, and no matter how many times I told myself I would never let this happen I knew all along it would. In a strange way, this was how it was supposed to be.

Nothing happens without a decision being made, and this was Bella's decision. She'd subconsciously made it when she'd met me and I'd been avoiding it long enough.

Bella stirred. I laced my fingers through hers. They closed around mine; the hold was surprisingly strong, especially for Bella.

"I love you." I said to her.

And even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, I was sure I knew what she was thinking.

_I love you too._

EPILOGUE

"That really wasn't fair, I saw the deer first." Bella complained.

"So? I've always been faster." I shot back.

"Oh yeah? Race you." And she took off."

"That's cheating Bella!" I called before running after her. She was abnormally fast for some reason. I'd expected due to her clumsiness in her human life she wouldn't be, but she was.

Not fast enough however. I caught up to her in a matter of minutes and tackled her to the ground.

"Okay, fine, you've always been faster." She said, looking up at me with golden eyes.

"And?" I pressed.

"And you will always be faster than me." She said through gritted teeth.

"And don't forget it."

_Oh, there you are. _Rosalie's thoughts echoed in my head.

Then she appeared with Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme right behind her.

"Carlisle has some news for us." Alice was bouncing up and down.

Carlisle was trying to block his thoughts from me but I heard them anyway, as I got up. In a flash Bella stood beside me. She took my hand in hers.

Cold on cold.

"I think it's about time we returned to Forks." He said. Rosalie's eyes widened. Jasper and Emmett exchanged grins. Esme was already in on it, Carlisle had told her.

I turned to gauge Bella's reaction. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you believe we have to attend that high school _again_?" I asked Bella later that night.

She shrugged. "There'll be new people."

"It won't be the same without Mike Newton following you around and Lauren glaring daggers into the back of your head." I said.

She laughed. "No, it won't. I can barely remember them. If it weren't for the scrapbook I'd have no idea what they looked like."

"Trust me, as soon as we walk those halls again there will be plenty of Mike's to stare at you." I was sure of it. Bella had already been all kinds of beautiful in her human form, I remembered her back then with perfect clarity although she'd already forgotten most of what happened in those eighteen years. But now, she was beyond perfect. Even Rosalie's mouth dropped open a little once Bella was finished.

"You're better than any one of them. And I've known it all along." She leaned in and kissed me.

"So you're not tired of me, after eighty years?" I asked her.

"Never." She whispered. "There's no such thing as too much of a good thing."

I pulled her into my lap and hugged her with my strength, something I'd never done while she had been human.

"Well, I promised you forever." I said.

"Thank you for not breaking that promise." She said.

"I would never dream of it." I replied which sent us both into laughter.


End file.
